Get Equipped
Get Equipped is a studio album by The Megas, recorded in December 2006 to December 2007 and released in January 2008. The album contains cover versions of music from the Capcom video game, Mega Man 2. It uses almost every song found in the original game, excluding the intro and boss fight music. Every song except the first and third contain lyrics that expand on the original video game's story. This is the band's first album. Previously the band released demo CDs entitled "Demo Get" with different covers on them at shows and events. About information About the album Get Equipped is a product of Dr. Light Studios, a studio that the Megas constructed in order to lay down the tracks for their first and future albums. The album focuses on the story found in Mega Man 2. The new compositions feature original lyrics and new sections which blend seamlessly with the original compositions. The band kept track of sales for the 50 states in the United States on a map, filling each state with the color blue once the album was purchased by someone in that state. The album was made available for purchase on their official website and when performing live shows. The artwork on the front of the album shows a Mega that represents Mega Man in front of stylized monsters that represent the 8 Robot Masters featured in the game. The inside art shows The Megas on the inside cover and figures that represent the 8 Robot Masters surrounding a figure of Mega Man behind the CD. The rear art shows an exploded technical illustration of the arm cannon that Mega Man uses. About the music The album is unique because the ideas for the songwhich? are based on the music used in different parts of the game for Mega Man 2. * Track 1 - "The Beginning of the End" - Wily's Castle ** The song played as Dr. Wily's Castle is introduced to the player. * Track 2 - "I Want to be The One" - Dr. Wily 1-2 ** Although this music is used toward the end of the game, in the album it is an introduction song that explains the story. * Track 3 - "The Message From Dr. Light - Level Select ** The song is played during the Robot Master level select screen. * Track 4 - "A Fate Forged in Steel" - Enemy Selected **When a Robot Master is selected by the player, the music is played while displaying the Robot Master. * Tracks 5-12 ** These songs are based on the background music for the Robot Master listed in parentheses and that Robot Master's unique personality. These songs are (in order): *** "The Annihilation of Monsteropolis" - Airman *** "Metal Dance" - Metalman *** "Carved From Mighty Oak" - Woodman *** "Promise of Redemption" - Bubbleman *** "Man on Fire" - Heatman *** "Blue Like You" - Flashman *** "The Quick and the Blue" - Quickman *** "Programmed to Fight" - Crashman * Track 13 - "Lamentations of a War Machine" - End Song ** The song played during the ending after clearing the game. Track listing *1. "The Beginning of the End" 0:18 *2. "I Want to be The One" 3:43 (Mega Man) *3. "The Message From Dr. Light" 4:05 (Dr. Light) *4. "A Fate Forged in Steel" 0:10 *5. "The Annihilation of Monsteropolis" (Air Man) 3:52 *6. "Metal Dance" (Metal Man) 3:29 *7. "Carved from Mighty Oak" (Wood Man) 3:08 *8. "Promise of Redemption" (Bubble Man) 2:50 *9. "Man on Fire" (Heat Man) 3:15 *10. "Blue Like You" (Flash Man) 3:23 *11. "The Quick and the Blue" (Quick Man) 3:42 *12. "Programmed to Fight" (Crash Man) 3:21 *13. "Lamentations of a War Machine" (Mega Man) 4:43 Personnel * The Megas: ** Josh Breeding aka Rev. Breeding - guitar, vocals ** Eric von Doymi aka E - guitar, vocals ** Greg Schneider aka Gregatron - bass, vocals ** Mike Levinson aka Mikey Hell - drums *Mixed by Joe Marlett *Album art by Josh Breeding and Greg Schneider. External links *Official site of The Megas *The Megas on MySpace - The band's MySpace page, where some of the songs from the album can be listened to. Category:Soundtracks